Gravitation Shorties
by Nanoda-glomp
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles, lots of fluff and nonsence, there're good for a laugh. I'll add more soon, enjoy! Yay! chapter eleven is up... heh, I'm such a loser XD! i'm rating it T just in case
1. I won\'t leave you behind!

Welcome! These are a collection of idea's thatI wanted to make into longer fics, butI could never get anywhere with them... oh well, drabbles are better than nothing! Keep in mind that this is complete and utter nonsense, and a few of the characters may be OOC at times. I'll be adding more as i write them/ type them on to my computer...:Kicks Computer: Damn you for being so slow!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gravitation, but I'll give you :checks how much money is in bank account: $4,000 for Tatsuha!

Me: Come Here, Tatsuha dear!

Tatsuha:BWAAA! STAY BACK, DEMON WOMAN!

Me: MUWAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

**I won't leave you behind**

"Keep going! It's too late for me!" Shuichi screamed, his pink hair disheveled, tears welling up in his violet eyes. "I'll only drag you down, Tatsuha-kun"

"Never! We're going to make it there together!" Tears were streaming down the young monks cheeks as he looked down helplessly at the fallen pop star.

"Don't be a fool, if one of us makes it, at least the other wouldn't have died in vain, NOW GO!" the singer let out a moan, his frail form began to shudder. He gazed up one last time at the youth who cared so much for him and letting out a sigh, went limp. Tatsuha ran over to his fallen companion, falling to his knees at the site of his ragged form, and bent over to hold the body in his arms, the zombies closing in.

"NOOO! Shuichi-kun!" Tatsuha pulled out his Semi-Automatic(1), and sent a spray of bullets in a last attempt to stop the rampaging zombies. "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU SHUI...ouch!" Eiri Yuki was standing behind his brother, a rolled up newspaper in his hand, getting ready to hit his brother again if he said anything stupid. (AN: like Yuki doesn't think that everything that comes out of his brother's mouth is pointless…)

"What the hell are you to retards doing?" Shuichi jumped up and glomped his lover, a steady flow of tears coming out of his big, frightened violet eyes.

"Oh Yuki! It was horrible! Tatsuha brought over this scary game with zombies and I died!" Eiri glared at his brother, waiting for an explanation.

"Nani? It's not my fault Shuichi sucks a Resident Evil… he couldn't even make it out of the bar before he got mauled!"

"SCARY!"

"Baka…"

* * *

(1) shut up,I know! you don't get a Semi-Auto until much later in the game, but it's my fic, so THERE!

What do ya think? Please Review, thanks!


	2. Where is it?

Wham! here comes another one! I really like this one, I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: There not mine, so stop sending me court summons!

Me: Shuichi, tell me your hairdying secerets, or perish!

Shuichi:runs away, hands covering his head: NEVER!

**

* * *

****Where is it?**

Free of the distraction of his genki, pink haired koi, Eiri Yuki was putting the finishing touches on his latest novel, a sure fire best-seller. He paused for a moment to grab a cigarette when…**BANG!** The door to his study slammed open, revealing a very distressed looking Shuichi Shindou.

"WHERE IS IT? YUKI, I CAN'T FIND IT, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME FIND IT!" Yuki ignored him and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "YUUUUUKKIIIIII!" The boy launched himself on top of his golden-haired koi's lap and began to pout. Yuki glared at him while lighting his cigarette.

"Baka! How many times have I told you not to come in here when I'm working? Whatever you lost can't possibly be so important as to disturb me at a time like this! I have a deadline to meet, you know!" Yuki then took a puff of his cancer-stick, relishing in the sweet, nicotine filled smoke entering his lungs, then blew a cloud of smoke into his koi's face. Shuichi coughed and started to cry.

"Yuki! You're sooooo mean! You don't even care that I can't find the box of strawberry cakes I bought earlier. I know that you didn't eat them either, because I hid them where you could never find them 'cause I was saving them for tonight and we could have eaten them and then…sniff sniff WAHHHHHH!" and with that, Shuichi fled from the room. "Baka.." Yuki turned back to his computer to type in the last couple of lines. After staring at what he had written for a couple of minutes, a horrible realization came to his mind. "Shit! I forgot what I was going to write!" He stood up, cracking his knuckles and started walking toward the door, a forced smile on his face.

"Oi, Shuichi! Come here, I think I found those cakes you were looking for…"

* * *

Review please! 


	3. The sun, it Burns!

Ok, I realize that this one is pretty bad, but I have a sunburn right now, and I put on sun block too, so I just wanted to write something about it… besides, don't you think it would be cute to see a sun burnt Shuichi? No? okay, maybe it's just me then…

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, but I can dream, can't I?

Me:holding sunlamp: Come on, Shu! I need to burn you!

Shuichi: Bwaa! My skin!

**

* * *

**

** The sun, it Burns!**

"Ahhh! Yuki! It hurts so much!"

Shuichi was writhing in agony on the couch next to Yuki, not able to find a comfortable position to lye down in, on account of the major sunburn that covered his whole body, except for what his bathing suit covered. Yuki couldn't help but be mildly amused by his lover's plight. A small smile played on his lips as he held back his laughter.

"Baka, you should have listened to me when I said to put on sun block… what was it you said to me? 'I've never been sun burned before, so it won't happen now!', I doubt that you've never been sun burned before." Yuki chuckled, got up from the couch, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Yuki! Ow! Where are you going? Your not gonna leave me here like this, are you?" Shuichi tried to get up to follow him, but his skin felt so tight and his burn hurt so much, it hurt just to breath.

"Stay there, baka I'm going to get some aloe vera, it will give some relief." Yuki came back into the living room with a bottle of the blue gel.

"Try to sit still will you?" Yuki squeezed some of the gel into his hand and proceeded to massage it into Shuichi's back.

"Thanks Yuki, it feels better already!"

"I'm thrilled… but don't expect me to bring you to the beach ever again…"

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Somebody Kill me Please

Don't worry if you don't get the humor in this one, you would have had to see the flash videos I'm talking about to get it.

Type in Banana phone flash at google to find the banana phone one and Badger flash to find the badger one...duh! Warning, both are extremely annoying… suicide inducingly annoying. Hah, I made up a word…inducingly…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or banana phone or Badger…. Heh, Badger…

* * *

Somebody Kill me Please…

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Shuichi had the day off, which means a certain grumpy novelist is going to have a heck of a time writing the next chapter to his book. Shuichi had insisted on staying in the same room as Yuki as he worked on his book, and Yuki had reluctantly agreed.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone! Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone! It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches, cellular, modular, OW!"

Yuki stood up from his laptop and smacked Shuichi on the back of the head.

"What the hell are you singing? Please don't tell me that song is going to be a track on your next album…"

"Mou… it's not my fault! Hiro got that song stuck in my head when he showed me this funny flash video on his laptop!"

"Well try singing another song, that one is awful!" Yuki sat back down and puffed on his cancer stick, and Shuichi just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What song should I sing? There are so many to choose from…"

Yuki sighed, "It doesn't matter, as long as it's not 'banana phone'!"

"Hmm… I'll be right back!"

Five minutes later, Shuichi still hadn't come back into the room, but Yuki was to busy typing and humming 'banana phone' to notice. Finally, Yuki realized what he was doing.

"Shit, that brat got that stupid song stuck in my head!"

Just as Yuki was contemplating ways to kill the pink-haired baka, he bounded into the room, singing a different song.

"Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

* * *

Review my loyal badger minions! 


	5. You're just Jealous!

Hi hi! I always wondered what would happen if Ayaka begged Yuki to take her back, not that they were ever really together in the first place, and this is what I think would happen. ok, this one sucks,I know!

Disclaimer: not mine, but if you want me to, I could pull a few strings and have Ayaka killed! Starting price at $6,000!

* * *

Your just Jealous!

It was around six p.m. when the phone rang, and Shuichi answered it. Little did he know the horror that was lurking on the other end!

"Moshi moshi, Shindou here!"

"_Oh, hello Shindou-san, could I please speak to Eiri?"_

"Umm…hold on… " Shuichi ran into Yuki's study with the phone. "Yuki, there's some girl on the phone who wants to talk to you… do you want to tell me about something?"

Yuki sighed and took the phone "Believe me Shuichi, if I was cheating on you, you wouldn't still be living here… Moshi moshi"

"Yuki, you'd better not be cheating on me with that cheap sounding whore!" and with that, Shuichi stormed out of the room.

"_Hello Eiri-san, I hope I didn't upset Shindou-san." _(You could almost hear her sweatdroping…)

"Huh? Oh, is that you Ayaka? What could you possibly want?"

"_Well Eiri, I was just wondering what you saw in Shindou-san…"_

Yuki took a puff of his cigarette before he replied. "That's awfully bold… why that question all of a sudden?"

"_We could still make this work, you know, I'm willing to forget about this whole affair!"_

"Your jealous of him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"_How so?"_

"His tits are almost as big as yours." Yuki said with a chuckle.

"_Huh? But Shindou-san doesn't have breasts!"_

"Exactly."

Cue dial tone!

* * *

c'mon, humor me dammit! review please!


	6. What are you Doing?

Man, I'm on a role! This is the third one I've uploaded tonight! Please reviw this one, it's my favorite!

* * *

What are you doing?

It was around two o'clock and Shuichi Shindou and his band, Bad Luck,had just finishedup recordingthere newest single.

"Ok kiddes! You can have your fifteen minute break now!" K yelled, waving his gun at the band members. "but if any of you take any longer than that, I'm going to find you and drag you back here by your hair!"

"I'm going to grab some lunch guys, I'll be back in five!" Shuichi ran out the door and headed toward the cafeateria. He had just run past a room labled 'Studio B' when he turned back around to do a double take. Inside was his idol and rival, Ryuichi Sakuma. Said idol was jumping up and down in the middle of the room, holding what looked like a carton of orange juice in his hands.

"Hey Sakuma-san, whatcha doing?" Shuichi ventured into the room and stood next to the man-child.

"Hey Shu-chan!" Ryuichi replied, still jumping, "I'm shaking well, na no da!"

"Shaking well?" Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Yes!When Nori-chan gave me this juice, she read to me what was written on it, and it said 'Shake well before opening' only, I don't know how much 'well' is..."

"Umm, Sakuma-san?"

"Yes, no da?"

"Never mind..."

* * *

Review please!

Ryu: ORANGE JUICE, NA NO DA!

Me: Ahh! You're so cute::swoon:


	7. Surge

Ah, gomen, when I first wrote this, i said Jolt instead of Surge.. sorry if I confused you!

Hello! I got the idea for this when I was on a field trip with my school (yes, my high school is still in session here, but I'm getting out June 27!) so anyway, we were on a boat (it was a big boat, and we stood on the upper deck and my hair got all messy, but so did everyone else's, so I guess that's ok…) ANYWAY (I'll stop the useless ranting…) :shoots myself in the foot: ow… ok so like I was saying, I was standing with my two friends… I'll change their names to protect the innocent.. lets call them Bob and Ann… okay, so Bob was being his usual hyper, tweaky, psychotic self, when all of a sudden he said he needed a mountain dew. That triggered something in my brain (yes! It still works!) and I thought 'how bad would this kid be if he had a Surge?' I asked Ann this, and she did one of these 0.0! those things are bad, I had one once, and even though it was disgusting, I drank it all… BIG mistake… I was sugar high from it for about a week… so we decided it was best that they stopped making them, or else Bob would have only needed one to give him enough energy to kill everyone and everything in the world with only a spork and a paper clip… scary thought…

Getting on with things, what if Shuichi got a hold of that nine parts sugar, one part liquid drink? Well, this is what I think would happed… oh yeah, sorry for the long explanation..

Disclaimer: not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Shuichi, I bet I would make millions of ebay with him!

Shuichi: WHOOO! SUGAR!

Me: HOLY SHIT! HIDE THE SPORKS AND PAPER CLIPS:ducks and covers:

* * *

**Surge**

"Yuki, tadaima!" Shuichi yelled as he took off his shoes and ran into the apartment. Seeing that his koi wasn't in the living room, the pink-haired baka ran into Yuki's study and proceeded to glomp him.

"Get off me, baka I'm working!" Yuki growled, and much to his surprise, Shuichi complied.

"Hey Yuki, did anything come for me in the mail?"

Yuki took a drag of his cigarette, "Yeah, a package came for you a little earlier, I put it on the kitchen counter."

"Really? Cool!" Shuichi ran into the kitchen and his with curiosity getting the better of him, Yuki got up and followed.

By the time Yuki had gotten to the kitchen, Shuichi had already opened up the package to reveal what looked like… a bottle of soda?

"Why the hell would someone send you a bottle of soda?" Yuki walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and took a swig.

"Yuki, this isn't just any soda!" Shuichi exclaimed, hugging said bottle, "this is Surge! You see, they stopped making it a few years ago after it was only released about a year, and so I was browsing through ebay when I found it! This is like the greatest soda in the world! One bottle can give you a sugar high that lasts for weeks!"

At hearing the last part, Yuki inhaled his beer by accident and started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi said as he ran to Yuki's aid. Still coughing, Yuki made a grab for the bottle Shuichi was holding and made a mad dash for the sink.

"YUKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shuichi screamed as Yuki opened the bottle and poured the vile liquid down the sink. Shuichi began to cry as the last of it washed down the drain.

"Cry all you want! There's no :cough: fucking way I'm…:cough cough: going to deal with you on a week-long sugar high!"

* * *

as if he's not already on a constant sugar high… oh well, review or I'll send Bob and his spork after you! 

Gomen again if I confused people!


	8. Permanent Marker

Wow, I get the weirdest ideas in my head… you're just jealous… Anyway, Yuki's gonna seem a little OOC in this one, so sue me I had to do it…

Warning:I'm writing this on a week of no sleep, so bear with me people...

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if the were, you be your ass that Shuichi would wear cat ears all the time!

Me: RELEASE YOUR SPICY MARMALADE TO ME!

Shu: leave me alone, you psycho!

Me: Nyaa!

* * *

**Permanent Marker**

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi yelled as he came all over the older males chest. This caused Yuki, who was pretty much at his peak, to thrust even harder into his pink-haired koi. He stopped suddenly, however, when he released that Shuichi had stopped moving.

"_That's odd"_ Yuki thought as he looked down to find his lover sleeping, _"What the hell! That's the third time this week he fell asleep before I got my chance to come!"_ With a growl, Yuki took himself out of the baka and got up to wash the cum off of his chest.

While he was in the bathroom, he started thinking about ways to cure Shuichi of his little 'problem'. He could always glue the brats eyelids open during sex to keep him awake, or maybe he could keep a bottle of water on the nightstand and dump it on him once he started to nod off. No, he needed something simple to keep him awake…

The grumpy blonde stood in the doorway of his bedroom, looking at Shuichi's exposed body. As his eye's started to wander down to Shuichi's manhood, he formulated a plan. Yuki ran into his study, opened up one of his desk draws, and pulled out a black marker. _"This should do nicely,"_ he thought as he went back into the bedroom and sat down next to Shuichi.

The next morning…

Yuki has been sleeping when a panicked scream came out of the bathroom and woke him up. He was sitting up when a flying ball of pink hit him in the chest.

"YUKI! DID YOU DO THIS!" Shuichi pointed down at his meat and two bits, and Yuki looked down at it to find a drawing of and elephant on it.

Yuki was laughing so hard he feel out of bed, and between fits of laughter, he said something about finding a different animal every time Shuichi falls asleep before he gets his chance to come.

"Don't expect me to have sex with you ever again!" Shuichi screamed at Yuki, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Yuki stopped laughing for a little while until Shuichi screamed "IT"S PERMANENT!"

Needless to say, Shuichi went to work with his 'elephant' and Yuki didn't stop laughing until Shuichidid indeed deny him sex that night.

* * *

So what did you think? Hehe.. chibi elephant… I think I'll name him Jimmy… 


	9. Lapdog

I get the best ideas when I'm in the shower… Anyway, this one is my first attempt at something a little angsty, so bear with me…. Hey, is angsty a word:grabs dictionary and looks it up: damn my short attention span…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I know where you can buy a pair of glasses that look just like Sakano-sans!

Sakano: please don't give my personal information away! T.T

Me: you're such a pansy, Sakano… but I love you anyway!

Sakano: umm.. thanks… I guess T.T;

* * *

**Lapdog**

I stand here attentively, waiting to perform the slightest task he might set out for me. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows I exist. He should know that I would do anything and everything for him, no matter how big or small, if he'd only give me a chance.

And yet, as I stand here, watching him as he conducts his business over the phone, I can't help but think, 'why shouldn't he know me?' After all, I'm probably the hardest working employee he has! I've worked so hard to get to the position I'm in now, so why shouldn't he regard me as his equal?

Then again, he is what many people would call a legend, not only in the business world, but in the musical industry as well. To try and say that he and I are equals would definitely knock him down a few pegs.

I let out a soft sigh and look down at my feet. It's hard to be mad at someoneI admire, and to be perfectly honest, love for very long.

Why do I have such strong feelings for him? He's a married man, for Kami's sake! It's wrong for me to be feeling this way, and yet here I am, lusting after this, this God! All I'll ever be to him is some loyal lapdog…

"Sakano-san?"

"H-hai Sacho?" the sound of his voice makes me want to melt into a puddle.

"Will you bring me some tea?"

"Hai, Sacho!" he smiles and then returns to his work, as if I'm not even here, and I run to go make him his tea.

I guess being a lapdog isn't so bad….

* * *

Mou… I know that was short, but I thought it was pretty good…

Oh yeah, and for all of you dense people out there (you know who you are) it was Sakano's pov thinking about Seguchi.


	10. Writers Block

Grrr… writer's block is a bitch on wheels… I hate it, my last final is tomorrow,(it's English, an easy A) so I figured I'd be able to sit down and continue my fic, 'No Party for Tatsuha' but I'm stuck… I have a lot of the third chapter done, but I want to end it a certain way and I can't seem to make ends meet! Oh well, when my friend comes over tomorrow, maybe we bounce some ideas off of each other, sorry if you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, it's been really tough lately…. Anyway, so I decided that I would write a short about, what else, writers block! Enjoy! Oh yeah, Yuki's POV (duh!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, cause there's no way in hell I'd ever be able to come up with something that good!

Me: Yuki-sama, how do you get over your writers block?

Yuki: A good shag usually gets the ideas flowing…

Me: Are you volunteering:licks lips:

Yuki: Get the fuck away from me!

Me: hai, gomen, it was worth a shot, though…

* * *

**Writers Block**

_Blink, blink, blink_

How loathsome…

_Blink, blink, blink_

It almost feels like the computer is staring into my soul, that heartless hunk of plastic… stupid machine, mocking me with its blank pages.

_Blink, blink, blink_

Well, sitting here doing nothing isn't going to get this book written any faster…

_It was a cold winter night…_

Fuck, that's not how I want it to start…

_Delete, delete, delete_

Hmm, lets see…

_It was a warm summer day…_

Damn it, that's not right either!

_Delete, delete, delete_

Hn… oh, I got it!

_Cold. That's how I feel. Even though it is the middle of summer, I can't help feel this constant chill running down my spine…_

Two hours later…

Okay, I that should be good for now, I had to have written at least four chapters by now. I wonder if the brat is home, I could use a good fuck right about now… I need a cigarette. Oh yeah, I better save this first.

_Ctrl+S… _

_...saving… _

_...Error!_

What the fuck?

_Warning, a critical error has occurred on your computer! The computer will shut down automatically in 15 seconds; all unsaved data will be lost._

That's it, this piece of shit's going out the window.

* * *

Ok, that one probably wasn't that funny, but this did happen to me before! And I had a really important report on the comp, too! I didn't through it out the window though…

Yuki: pansy…

Me: Shut up, you need some anger management skills there buddy!

Yuki: What do you think Shuichi's for?

Me: Kyaa! Bad images! I don't want them to stop!

Yuki: freak…


	11. Brotherly Love

So the depression of Gravitations disappointing ending has worn off, a few months after reading it. damn, I really wish it had ended differently, but the fiction must go on! so here's another drabble for ya, just a stupid little something I thought up while talking to my friends online...not that it has anything to do with them, I just tend to think things up at the weirdest times!

* * *

**Brotherly love**

It was early Saturday morning, and Yuki was relaxing on the couch, beer in one hand, smokes in the other, watching some of the most mind numbing talk shows one could imagine. Shuichi had been called into work around six, and by called meaning that K shot a hole through their bedroom wall and dragged the kid, still half naked, off to the studio. Yuki sighed and took a sip of his beer. He was planing on telling the brat to go to the store and pick him up another six pack and some of those little strawberry cakes, but the kid was gone before he could say anything. Yuki sank lower into the couch and looked uninterestedly at the TV. Some lady was complaining about how she can't get her teenage daughter to stay in the house, and wants her to go to boot camp for reforming. Yuki smirked, if his father had wanted him to go to boot camp for reforming, he would have laughed his ass off.

"Hello, Aniki!" Tatsuha yelled, as he sauntered his way into Yuki's apartment.

Yuki jumped and spilt his beer in surprise. He sent a death glare at Tatsuha. "What the hell are you doing here? Better yet, how the hell did you get inside?" Yuki grabbed a sweatshirt that Shuichi had left on the couch and began to mop the beer off the front of his shirt. Hey, at least the brats messes were good for something.

"I stole Shu's key a long time ago to make a spare," He said, twirling said key around his right index finger. "but that's not important right now. I need you to do something for me, aniki." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Yuki, produced a large box and held it out toward his sibling.

"What's that?" Yuki inquired whilst taking off his beer soaked shirt and hurling it at his younger siblings face. "You want me to do something for you? That's a laugh."

"Come on, I just want you to try this!" He opened up the box to reveal what looked like a very messily decorated cake, with what looked like the words 'Happy Birthday' messily written in green icing. Yuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Try this? Are you kidding? I'm don't trust your cooking..'

"Do it"

"No"

"Come on!" Tatsuha moved the box directly under Yuki's nose

"No!" Yuki pushed the box away

"I double dare ya! You can't turn down a double dare!" Tatsuha smiled and pushed the box at Yuki again.

"I said no, now leave me alone!" Yuki grabbed the box and put it on the floor.

"Aww, come on, Aniki! It won't kill ya!"

"How do you know?" Yuki said skeptically

"Because, I've had some already, and I'm perfectly fine!" Tatsuha reached to pick the cake up and Yuki pushed the box out of his reach with his foot "...maybe you've built up an immunity..."

Tatsuha dove for the box "That's harsh!"

"..." Yuki watched in secret amusement as his brother did a face plant on the floor that would be worth a ten point zero of it were an Olympic event. Tatsuha recollected himself and held the box out to Yuki once more.

"TRY THE DAMN CAKE!" He yelled.

"No, now fuck off!" Yuki hit him on the head.

Tears began to form in Tatsuha's eyes. "Please, aniki, I'm begging you! This has to be perfect, because I'm giving it to Sakuma-sama for his birthday!" _They should give out an Academy Award for least convincing crying scene, he would win hands down,_ Yuki thought

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Just give it to him! He's as braindead as you are, so I'm sure he'll like it!" he got up and headed to the kitchen for another beer.

"You're a bastard! See if I ever come to visit you again!" Tatsuha picked up the box and headed for the door

Yuki stuck his head out of the kitchen, a look of surprise on his face. "Woah, wait, you mean all it takes to get rid of you is to insult your cooking? I wish I had known this sooner!"

"...bastard..." Tatsuha left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hopefully not to OOC, I haven't done a Gravi fic in a while...Oh well, review please and thank you! 


End file.
